


silencio

by Lire_Casander



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Español | Spanish, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: el desierto es silencio bajo las estrellas que sólo se ven fuera de los límites de la ciudad





	silencio

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo ni idea de dónde ha salido esta historia. Simplemente me estaba gritando que la escribiera, a pesar de que está en español y creo que hay tres personas en todo el fandom que pueden leerlo. 
> 
> Esto sí que es la definición de escritor que escribe para sí mismo. Porque literalmente nadie más está interesado en leer esto. Espero que quienes la leáis la disfrutéis. ¡Gracias!

Silencio. 

El desierto es silencio bajo las estrellas que sólo se ven fuera de los límites de la ciudad. Michael recuerda cuando las dunas devolvían los gritos de terror de Isobel, agónica y desesperada, sus uñas arañando la arena en un intento fútil por anclarse a la seguridad que sus hermanos le proporcionaban. 

Ya le falló una vez. Michael ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces tenía que haber sostenido en sus manos la delicada existencia de Isobel, y cuántas veces se le ha escurrido entre los dedos como la arena que se negaba a asentarse bajo sus temblorosas manos el verano maldito en que cumplieron catorce años. Al menos en otro momento, cuando dejó de vigilar el alma perdida de Isobel y se centró en acallar el caos de su interior con música y el espíritu atormentado de un chiquillo que, como él, buscaba en las estrellas el futuro que le era negado en su entorno. Michael suspira, sus dedos bailando sobre la arena en la que está ahora sentado, con una botella de cerveza a su derecha y los planos de su nave espacial a su izquierda. 

Abandonó su sueño de convertirse en el más joven en graduarse en Físicas en la Universidad de Nuevo México. Abandonó su esperanza de salir de Roswell, de romper el círculo vicioso de una existencia que empezó con un aterrizaje forzoso y puede acabar en una cuneta, el Chevy volcado y la arena cubriendo su cuerpo mientras nadie se preocupa por su paradero. 

Quizá Isobel le buscaría. Quizás, en otra vida, en un momento en que Max estuviera vivo, Isobel removería el cielo y la tierra por encontrarle. Pero con la situación actual – con Max en estado comatoso, abandonado a su suerte en el limbo de quien no sabe su destino – Michael es consciente de que él va siempre en segundo lugar. Por mucho que le duela, debería estar ya acostumbrado a ser el segundo en todo. 

Incluso para Alex, que se supone que es su persona en este mundo. Michael bufa; la cerveza se ha calentado bajo los últimos rayos del sol mientras esperaba a que cayera la noche. Igualmente, se acerca el botellín a los labios y bebe de un trago la mitad de lo que quedaba, el regusto amargo que le abrasa la garganta y le quema las entrañas. Alex ya no le quiere, y aunque en esta ocasión ha sido Michael quien se ha alejado, abandonando toda pretensión de una relación, no por eso duele menos. 

Michael lo ha intentado, lo ha intentado todo: ha besado a muchos sapos y a algunas princesas, ha dormido bajo las estrellas, se ha curado una mano destrozada a martillazos por el monstruo que plaga sus pesadillas. Michael ha probado a ser normal con Maria. Michael ha intentado ser humano después de toda una vida renegando de quienes le abandonaron a su suerte cuando era niño y le convirtieron en la bestia en la que se ha transformado. Sin Alex, nada tiene sentido. 

Y Alex sigue dándole la espalda, el sonido repetitivo de la muleta arrastrada por los suelos mientras se aleja una y otra vez, pisoteando los pedazos sangrantes de un corazón que ya no es de Michael, que ya nunca podrá serlo, porque lo regaló en el momento en que cruzó una sola mirada con esos ojos color chocolate que guardan todos los secretos del universo. 

Pero Alex está entrelazado con los peores recuerdos de su vida, y Michael ha sufrido demasiado para seguir obviando lo que es evidente: no ha nacido para ser feliz. Tal vez su futuro en el planeta en el que nació estaba grabado a fuego en la historia futura de grandes reyes y guerreros, pero en la Tierra no es más que Michael Guerin, el chaval de Servicios Sociales devuelto tantas veces por las familias de acogida debido a su carácter difícil que incluso él llegó a creer que estaba poseído. Que sus poderes eran demoníacos. Que merecía el castigo corporal por mover objetos con la mente, el ayuno forzado cuando contestaba a los adultos, el exorcismo por ser diferente. Tal vez Michael estaba destinado a grandes hazañas de las que hablarían los bardos por generaciones, pero el polizón que saboteó la nave en la que llegaron a este planeta le robó su identidad y su vida, regalándole un futuro incierto y desastroso en el que no tiene ya cabida la esperanza. 

Termina su cerveza y abre otra, como todas las noches antes de ésta, noches en las que las estrellas han sido sus únicas consejeras. La arena sigue quemando sus dedos a pesar de que la luna ha enfriado el calor abrasador de un sol que le ha visto levantarse tras demasiadas caídas. Michael bebe y bebe, el dolor entrelazado con la levedad que el alcohol infiere a su alma. Mañana lo pagará caro, pero esta noche nada importa más que llegar al final de la última botella. 

Ha optado por no beber en la ciudad. Michael sabe cómo se pone cuando bebe demasiado, y sin Max para encerrarle en el calabozo hasta que se le pase la borrachera, Michael está convencido de que nadie tendrá la misma consideración. Sin Max, Michael no es más que otro borracho que altera el orden y la paz de Roswell, no mucho mejor que Wyatt Long, pero sin el poder que emana de un apellido de homófobos traperos. Michael sabe que, sin Max, su futuro pasa por noches en vela tras los barrotes, sin esperanza de salir con o sin fianza. 

Michael sigue mirando a las estrellas, titilantes y lejanas, promesas rotas de un hogar que ya no existe. Su vida se ha derrumbado, convirtiéndose en cenizas que se expanden con el aire nocturno mientras sigue bebiendo y bebiendo hasta que ya nada tiene sentido. Nada tenía sentido antes, y ahora simplemente se rige por el caos que nada ni nadie puede calmar. A veces le gustaría poder volver a tocar la guitarra, y se sorprende a sí mismo mirando la mano que Max ha curado contra su voluntad, a sabiendas de que es capaz de poner los dedos en la posición correcta sobre las cuerdas, pero que el sonido no es ni la mitad de bueno que antes simplemente porque no se siente cómodo. Puede crear música, cerrar los ojos y fingir que todo está correcto, que Max está vivo, que Isobel no está desquiciada en un rincón intentando sobrevivir al vacío que ha dejado Max en la mitad de su alma, que Maria puede ayudarle a ser normal, que Alex está a su lado. Pero cuando abre los ojos, la última nota se rompe en pedazos y quiebra el silencio en discordancia. Michael suele hacer una mueca cuando pasa, y hace semanas que no se ha acercado a una guitarra por miedo a que la música no ordene su desordenada memoria.

Sin Max, sin Alex, Michael está tan perdido que sólo se encuentra en el culo de una botella. Tal vez ese sea su hogar. No un planeta remoto, ni Roswell, ni los brazos que más de una vez le han ayudado a pasar las noches en vela. El alcohol y el silencio que ensordece sus sentidos.

El desierto es todo silencio cuando Michael se tumba en la parte trasera de su Chevy y cierra los ojos a la verdad que baila a su alrededor. Está solo. Siempre ha estado solo. Y sólo tiene el silencio para acompañarle en su verdad.


End file.
